


out of sight

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Orphan Black [55]
Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Scars, Season/Series 02, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-11
Updated: 2014-10-11
Packaged: 2018-02-20 19:28:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2440202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Oh, come now, S.  We all have our scars.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	out of sight

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Marian/Siobhan - Marian is fragile under her touch.

Siobhan’s hands still on Marian’s hips and she eases the pressure of her fingertips.  “Marian,” she says, soft so Charlotte won’t hear in the next room, “what are these?”

Marian doesn’t even have to look down to know what Siobhan means.  “Oh, come now, S.  We all have our scars.”

Siobhan rolls off Marian, settling on the cold side of the bed.  The arousal seeps out of the room like a deflated balloon.  “I’ve got scars because I’ve had a hard life,” Siobhan says, running a hand through her hair.  “But you’re a bloody businesswoman, Marian.”

Marian tugs her camisole down over the crisscrossed pink scars on her hips and waist, the remnants of the experiments.  “If you’re going to study human cloning, you have to immerse yourself in it, S.  I paid my dues.”

Siobhan exhales deeply.  “I don’t want to see them.”

Marian slides on top of Siobhan, her body warm and smooth in the semi-dark of the bedroom.  “Then close your eyes.”


End file.
